Seb and Rory
by queen fair
Summary: Alternate universe where Sebastian and Rory are Kurt and Blaine's teenage sons. Its about their lives and what they go through. Its also about what happens when they break the rules Warning: spankings
1. Black Mail

Blaine and Kurt Anderson adopted Sebastian and Rory when the boys were just a few weeks old. Sebastian was first then three years later Rory came into the family. Sebastian was a good kid but he liked to push boundaries and be a little sassy. Rory was quieter and humbler. Both Sebastian and Rory had a talent for singing, which made their fathers happy. Mark was to shy to sing but both parents didn't love him any less. Both Blaine and Kurt came from an excellent back ground in music being part of New Directions. Blaine was an actor and Kurt was a vocal coach with fashion design on the side. Blaine and Kurt were laid back parents but were strict when they were crossed. They believed in groundings and things like that. But they also believed in spanking as well. The boys didn't get spanked a lot (well…Sebastian more then Rory and Mark) but there were times they earned a trip over Kurt or Blaine's knee.

Both Rory and Sebastian who were teenagers had had chores on the weekends. Both dads' would be at work and Rory had gotten up bright and early to do what was his turn to do. His tasks were, mowing the lawn and doing two loads of laundry. They were reasonable. Sebastian had to weed the garden, do the dishes and pick up milk at the store. As Rory was grabbing the lawn mower in the garage Sebastian appeared. He was wearing his flip-flops, an opened button down shirt that showed of his muscular bare chest, shades and a hat.

"Were do you think your going?" Rory asked with confusion.

"Going to the beach with Luann and some of the others." Seb (his nick name) responded nonchalantly.

"You do know we have chores to do?" Rory was annoyed at his brother's lack of concern.

"Cover for me. I'll owe you one." This didn't sit well with his younger brother.

"Know way Seb. I'm not getting spanked because of you." Rory said. Seb just chuckled giving his trademark cocky smile.

" No ones getting spanked Rory. I'll be back way ahead of time." Rory was not convinced and grew tired of his brother's attitude.

"You've said that before and after those times you've said it we ended up with sore back sides."

"You just hate when either Dad or dad pull your underwear down" Rory hated to admit his older brother was rite. It was the most humiliating part.

"Yeah, that's true. But I don't want that to happen again for as long as I can." Seb's smirk did not waver.

"What ever, I'm going." As Sebastian was about to leave Rory called

"I'm not covering for you." Sebastian stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly making his younger brother nervous. Rory didn't like having confrontation with his older brother.

"I wouldn't be so quick to make such a hasty decision if I was you." This was an odd statement coming from his older brother and Rory didn't like it.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked.

"I know about the play boys you've been hiding." The color drained from Rory's face.

"It would be ashame if Dad or dad were to find them" the older boy added. Rory couldn't respond.

"That's what I thought" and with that Seb left to go to the beach. Rory felt powerless.

Rory did all of Sebastian's chores including his own. He was exhausted and after taking a shower and getting into a t-shirt and sweats sat on the couch and relaxed. He was hoping Sebastian was the one coming threw the door but know, it was Kurt.

"Hey Rory how was your day today?" Kurt asked with a cheerful smile.

"Great…just relaxing now." He thought he was going to have a heart attack.

"You did an excellent job with the lawn. How did the laundry go?" Kurt stood in the doorway eating a cookie.

"All done I… just have to fold and put away." Rory answered as he glanced at the doorway. Seb was such an ass.

"Don't worry about it sweetie your off the hook. I don't have any money on me at the moment but Dad will have something for you." Rory felt calmer.

"Did Seb Leave to get milk?" This last question stopped Rory.

"Rory what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Kurt was concerned. Rory didn't have the heart to lie to his dad and broke.

"Seb went to the beach and black mailed me with my playboys in covering for him and I did all his chores but I just couldn't lie to you." Rory was out of breath after finishing. There was a pause with Kurt just looking at his son.

"Thank you for telling me Rory. I appreciated that you didn't lie to me." It was hard for Kurt to suppress a giggle remembering when he to black mailed his brother Finn to go to Rachel's party.

"Am I in trouble?" Rory asked. Kurt smiled

"Of course not. You didn't lie to me."

"Seb's going to hate me," his son moaned. Kurt sat next to his youngest and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"Nah. He'll get over it. Leave your brother to me." Kurt knew Sebastian had to be spanked. He would have just grounded him for a couple of days but black mail deserved a spanking. He heard someone coming through the garage door and he figured if it was his eldest son he'd take care of it but it was Blaine.

"Hi guys, Rory the lawn looks great I got a little something for you." Blaine was about to pull out his wallet when he noticed Kurt's "Somebody's in trouble" look.

"What happened?"

**TBC**


	2. The Punishment for Black Mail

Blaine and Kurt were in the kitchen discussing Sebastian's punishment.

"Do you want to be the disciplinarian for this one or should I?" Kurt asked his husband. He explained to Blaine what had happened and all it took was Blaine's eyebrows knitting together to know he was disappointed.

"I figured we lectured him together" Blaine responded.

"No, I'm talking about the other disciplining." His husband chuckled. Blaine realized what Kurt was saying and replied

"You spanked Sebastian last time I got this one." Rory was still in the living room seeing the whole exchange from afar. When was his brother going to learn that their dads were not people to be trifled with?

"Aren't we being hypocritical? I mean I blackmailed my brother to." Kurt looked like he was getting second thoughts.

"Kurt, one of the points of having children is to raise them to be better then we are. Besides, you did it over a party. Sebastian did it to ignore his responsibilities and we also told the boys they had to do there chores first before having fun its chore day after all." Blains assurance gave Kurt relief and a thought.

"Speaking of which, Rory could you come in here please?" Rory did as he was asked and walked into the Kitchen. Blaine had his elbows wresting on the kitchen island while Kurt was wresting his back against fridge.

"Yeah?" their youngest asked.

"Since you did all the work bud you get your brothers allowance as well." Kurt handed his son the money. Rory was shocked. He took the money and put it in his pocket.

"One more thing Rory. Please sit?" Blaine asked. Butterflies danced in Rory's stomach. He sat on one of the island stools.

"Your dad and I just wanted to tell you that we can care less that you have playboys, its natural to have them at your age. Your dad and I however, were never interested in them." The three guys laughed. The Dad's didn't bother to ask Rory how he got them. They trusted him and knew he would never steal. Rory actual got them from his cousin lea. When he saw his Dad's laughing it dawned on him how young they looked. He knew they adopted his brother and him at a young age but they still looked like they were in high school. Those moisturizing routines were very beneficial to Kurt and Blaine.

They could hear Sebastian's car pull up into the garage.

"Show time" Kurt looked at Blaine.

"Ok Rory please go upstairs so we can talk with your brother." Rory followed instruction knowing that talk meant a few minutes of lecturing following Sebastian getting his butt cheeks red. Sebastian walked in looking the same as he did that morning only tan. He halted when he saw his dad's.

"I can expla-" Blaine cut his son off.

"No you cant Sebastian. We know that you've been to the beach." Seb had to make a mental note to punch his brother for being a nark.

"It was a perfect day to go to the beach can you blame me?" even for Seb that was a week defense.

"You know very well you could of gone to the beach after your chores Seb. It would of only taken you at least an hour in a half. Rory how ever couldn't enjoy today because you decided to try and scare him with black mail" Kurt took the cat rite out of the bag.

"Its not my fault the dummy fell for it" There son challenged.

"Young man you will not call your brother names and you will not raise your voice. You forget we are the parents." Blaine spoke sternly. Seb then did the unthinkable…. he rolled his eyes. Kurt was a little surprised at first then snapped

"Did you just roll your eyes at us?

"No" Seb muttered knowing he was digging deeper into trouble.

"I would be very careful rite now Seb. You don't want things to be worse for yourself." Kurt added.

"Your grounded Seb for the week. I don't have to tell you the restrictions you already know." Blaine jumped in. Sebastian wanted to open his mouth to protest but knew it would get even worse.

"Ok Seb lets go to your room." Sebastian knew what Blaine meant.

"C'mon dad can I at least shower first and get out of my bathing suite?" The oldest son did smell like the ocean and his trunks were uncomfortably damp.

"No, you can take a shower after besides your trunks will be off in a few minutes. " What Blaine said made Seb blush. He let out a sigh.

"We could do it rite hear son its your call." Blaine was getting agitated. It wouldn't be the first time Seb was spanked in the kitchen. Seb decided his room and father and son went up there. Rory could hear them and he knew Sebastian would get his revenge sooner or later. Seb shut the door in back of him. When he turned he saw that Blaine was already sitting at the foot of the bed. The eldest son took off his glasses and hat and placed them on his desk. This part did suck the most. He stood in front of his father who began to untie his swim trunks. Blaine then hooked his fingers into the band and pulled them down to Seb's ankles. It was humiliating that his dad could see his junk especially when he had been in the ocean and shrinkage was a factor; Blaine wasted no time in getting Seb over his lap. With one hand Blaine pulled his sons shirt up so he could rest it on his back. The other hand rested on Seb's pale bottom. He then arose his hand and brought it down hard onto the middle of his sons butt. Sebastian let out a grunt then winced when the hand kept smacking his bouncy cheeks.

"I am very disappointed in you Sebastian Alexander Anderson. You can't just drop your responsibilities for fun it doesn't work that way." Blaine lectured as his hand kept raining down swats which made the pale skin on Sebastian bottom pinker and pinker.

"Owe…yes dad" Seb winced.

"What's worst of all is you black mailed your brother and took away from his day. That's not fair." Blaine now smacked from cheek to cheek. Seb accidentally kicked off his bathing suit and flip-flops leaving him naked except for his shirt. How ever, it would not be the first time he was spanked naked.

"I nor your father like doing this Seb" Blaine began as he aimed for his sons sit spots. Tears were making their way to Sebastian's eyes.

"But when you pull stuff like this you are asking for it." Blaine finished reddening the upturned bottom with a couple of thigh swats. Sebastian's butt was a dusty pink. It had a lair of baby fat that could take a lot of swats. Blaine then rubbed the bottom for a few moments then made his eldest sit next to him. He took Seb's chin in his hand so he would look at him.

"Its over Seb all is forgiven. But you owe your brother an apology and the next time you role your eyes at me or dad your getting extra swats."

"Sorry dad" Seb apologized ashamed.

"Rory is the one who deserves the apology Seb." With that Blaine wiped Seb's eyes then kissed him on the forehead and left the room. An hour later Rory heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in" he said hesitantly. Sebastian came into the room wearing a shirt and his own sweats. Rory didn't know what to do.

"I'm not coming to get you Rory. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. It wasn't cool what I did." Seb's apology made Rory smile.

"Don't worry about it." Rory got up and hugged his brother. Sebastian acted like he hated hugs but secretly he loved them. He wrapped his arms around his brother then before it got awkward the departed.

"Dad gave me your allowance but I don't feel rite having it." Seb stopped him.

"Don't worry about it bro. You deserve it." Rory was surprised at his brother's generosity.

"Now if you excuse me I got to put some more cream on my cheeks. Dads hand is like a hammer." Rory laughed at Sebastian's joke.

**TBC**


	3. Shouting earns trouble

Ever have one of those days were you and your brother fight like an old married couple? That was the case one summer afternoon. Rory and Seb were fighting about the car.

"Its my turn to use it Seb you had it all day yesterday" Rory challenged.

"Who cares I'm the oldest." His brother challenged. Kurt, who was in the kitchen trying to enjoy his coffee and issue of vogue was getting very annoyed at the situation.

"Knock it of guys," he warned. The boys weren't listening and what was worse was they found themselves in the kitchen.

"Your not even responsible with it. You always leave it near empty on gas." Rory was red face with anger.

"You forgot the oil," Seb reminded.

"One time. you've had multiple screw ups."

"Guys knock it off," Kurt repeated.

"Your such an ass" Rory added.

"Rory watch your mouth," his dad admonished. Rory wasn't listening though he was to busy yelling at his brother who would shout insults back.

"Rory I am talking to you"

"WHAT?" Rory did not realize he just yelled at Kurt. Before he could retract what he said his dad grabbed him by the wrist and pulled Rory to the chair he was sitting.

"Wait dad no I'm sorry!" Kurt was to busy unbuttoning his shorts to respond. Sebastian wanted to see his brother get spanked, but knew he would get punished too if he stayed. He went to his room. Kurt pulled his frightened sons shorts down to his ankles then hooked his fingers into the teenagers blue boxers and yanked them down. Rory felt like he was going to cry then and there. Kurt made the boy go over his lap and wasted no time in beginning the spanking. Rory had a firm bubble butt that jiggled with a good lair of baby fat.

"Ow dad please ow I'm sorry " Rory's please were ignored as Kurt slapped each cheek with a flick of the wrist.

"Rory Marcus Anderson you will not raise your voice to me in such away" Kurt began to lecture.

"When I tell you and your brother to stop fighting you stop fighting and you do not use that kind of language either." Rory was softly crying as Kurt went from thigh to cheek. Rory's toes curled in the inside of his shoes while his finger wanted to dig into the tiled floor of the kitchen. Kurt's spankings were always sharper then Blaine's. Kurt stopped and slowly rubbed his sons tender cheeks. Kurt hated to spank his boys but he couldn't let them get away with disobedient or yelling at an adult. Rory was sniffling.

"Stand up sweetie" Kurt instructed. Rory did as told. This gave Kurt the chance to pull up his son's underwear and pants. When he finished by putting the button through the loop he had his youngest sit next to him.

"I'm sorry I had to do that Rory. But you can't let your temper control you and you cant shout at other people. Lastly, when I tell you to stop you stop. I didn't spank Sebastian because he didn't keep going or let his anger control him." Rory wiped his eyes as he listened.

"You know I love you and would not intentionally hurt you."

"I know dad." Rory smiled. Kurt smiled to.

"Good, now go wash your face and have fun but know fighting about the car." With those last words Kurt kissed his son on the forehead and let him go off to do what ever. He then went back to his coffee and issue of vogue.

TBC


	4. reflection

The boys were out hanging with friends leaving Kurt and Blaine time to relax on the couch and have a glass of wine.

"I noticed Rory want sitting uncomfortably at dinner tonight…did you"

"Yep" Kurt answered interrupting the awkwardness.

"What did he do?" Blaine asked next.

"He wouldn't listen to me when I told him to stop fighting with Seb and then he yelled at me." Blaine's eyes widened at the response.

"Well he does have a temper on him." Blaine said as he sipped from his glass.

"Gets it from you" his husband muttered. Kurt looked guilty. He always looked and felt it after giving one of the boys a spanking. Blaine sensed this.

"Kurt you cant beat yourself up"

"I know." After thinking it over Kurt asked

" Do you think were to strict?" Kurt's question made his husband smile.

"No. Are we perfect no but we do the best we can like so many parents do."

"Do you think we spank to much?" Blaine responded to Kurt's next question with

"No to that either. We only give spankings when they really push it. Like three weeks ago for example. I spanked Sebastian because he blackmailed Rory not because he skipped chores. He would have just been grounded for two days for that."

"You also grounded him for the week" Kurt reminded.

"Yes but that was because he was being a smart ass and rolled his eyes at us."

" Even though they can drive us crazy sometimes we have two fantastic boys" Kurt smiled.

"Yes we do." With that Blaine kissed Kurt and they enjoyed the rest of the evening.

**TBC**


End file.
